Forever & Always
by Alyssa The Destroyer
Summary: "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Without giving me a moment to respond, he pressed his lips to mine. A powerful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck unwillingly to let go, running my hands through his hair. Too soon, we broke apart. Hand in hand, we made our way to our families. This was the first moment in my forever with Jacob.
1. Engaged

**Hey guys! Are you ready? Part two, is right down there! Well, go on! Read and Review!**

* * *

_No one is staring at you, No one is staring at you._ I promised myself. _No one is staring at you._ I couldn't lie convencingly enough to myself.

I looked over into the other aisle Mrs. Henson was staring at me. No it was more like gwaking at me in this skin tight white summer dress and heels that I had on. _I am so going to get Alice for this._ I thought to myself.

I walked out into the other aisle, as the lady at the cash regester stopped what she was doing and looked at me, her chin dropped. I could feel my face light up like a Christmad tree. I walked down the next aisle, Mike Newton wa standing there, shit.

He looked up, and tried to stifle a gasp. He ws on the phone, shit, shit, shit! I put my head down and walked forward, but he stopped me.

"Excuse me, but are you new here?" He asked hanging up his phone.

"No, I'm not actually." I smiled and started forward but he stopped me again.

"Are you with anyone?" He said with a smirk.

"Well. It looks like you are, since you're trying to pick out a pregnancy test." I nodded at the box he had in hand. He dropped it and looked down. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I whisperd and walked forward.

I continued to just grab things I remeberd and went to check out. I walked up to the cash regester and paid for my stuff.

I'd say I looked like I was about 17 or 18.

When I walked out of the store, I slipped on my sun shades and opened the door to my Mustang. Everybody was staring at me as I drove off. One person stopped at a green light looking at me through my car window.

Damn. I pressed the gas, and was doing about 120, when I seen Jacob on the side of the road. I slowed and pulled over.

"Need a ride lovely?"I asked unlocking my car door.

"Thank you." He said laughing. "So. Are you ready to be a Mrs. Black?" He was serious now. I looked down at the ring on my finger, _I am so ready._

"When is our wedding?'' I kissed the ring and look back at him.

"Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yes, you nerveous?" He looked out the window.

"Oh. I haven't had my fitting or anything! We have _two_ days to finish things we haven't already done." I said planing it out in my head.

"Nessie. Calm down, I already got your wedding ring, all I have to do is get my fitting done and my tux, and you don't need to worry." He leaned over and kissed me. "It's not good for my soon to be bride, and she's to beautiful to worry."

I stopped at a green light. Everyone behind me honked their horns. Me and Jake both started laughing.

When we got to my house, he helped put up my groceries.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. But, I think your family is waiting on us." We walked to my grandparents house.

They had made us dinner outside in the back yard, alone. I looked down at mine and Jacob's hands held tightly together, with the strenght of love. I looked down at my other hand. That diamond ring on my finger, no_. My_ diamond ring on _my_ finger.

My mom told me she was not sure about getting married. She said that every thing changes after that. But, I was ready. I could feel every strand of my being wanting this. Wating Jacob. I could feel my heart swell with happiness. I was getting married, in two days, and I _was_ ready.

"What's up with the smile love?" Jacob asked.

"Just thinking." I said pulling him forward. He sat across from me, and dug in.

"Nessie, your grandparents sure can cook for people who don't eat anything." He said putting another spoon full of French Onion Soup.

"Well I'm sure they will be happy to know that." I said. "I fixed the steak, so it might be burnt, or something." I said blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was giving everybody else credit and not you. Well I'm giving you most of the credit because this is the best steak I have ever tasted!" He ripped a piece off and shoved it in his mouth.

"Why thank you Jake! Really, that means a lot to me." I said just now sticking my sppon in my soup. Finally, once we got done eating my family cleaned up.

We were standing in the yard at 12:00 midnight dancing.

"Jake I'm happy now." I said into his chest.

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"Well, I mean, I'm happier now that were making this offical, getting married." I said. He started laughing quitely.

"I love you Renesemee Charlie Cullen." He whispered into my ear.

"And, I love you Jacob Black." We just stood there holding hands looking at the sky.

"It's so beautiful. All the stars."

"I know." He looked at me I smilied "Ya know what always remindes me of all those shiny stars?"

"No what?"

"Your eyes. When that little glimmer comes out when you smile or laugh." He said looking down at me.

I smilied. "See right there! I just saw it."He leaned down and kissed me slowly, until my mom came out into the yard.

"Kids it's about 3:00 in the morning." We both started laughing. We walked into the house. My whole family staring at us. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Everyone mumbled.

Jacob walked me up to my bedroom, in my grandparents house. He pulled back the sheets and laid beside me. With his warm embrace I fell asleep in no time.

_I was sitting in a meadow when Jacob approached. He swept me up into his arms and kissed me passionately. I tried to pull myself closer to him but he stood up. _

_"Jacob?" I asked. He shook his head and ran away. I ran and ran but I couldn't keep up with him. I feel down into the grass, almost like a pillow. Images of Jacob and I swam through my head. I opened my eyes and found Jacob. _

_"Why'd you leave?" _

_"I can't stay, not with you." He started to turn but stopped. "They forced me away, you're no good for me." With that he phased and ran off. The next thing I know, I'm in the ground with my family whimpering around me. Did I die? What the hell?_

I woke up in a cold sweat, in Jacob's arms and I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't gone, he noticed that I had woken up and said "Morning." softly and kissed me on the forehead. "Why are you cold and wet?" He said pulling me closer.

"You'd never leave me, would you?"

"Of course I would never leave you! Why would you think that?" He pulled me upright with him.

"I dont know Jake." I said looking down. "Oh God Jacob! Today is Thrusday, which means tomarrow is our wedding!" I said franticly looking for clean clothes.

"Ness calm down were okay! Today is your fitting for your dress. Also today is the day you have to pick out my wedding ring." He said slowly.

"My Aunt Alice is coming, so wants me to be ready when she gets here, because when she gets her, we are going dress shopping." I said jummping up out of bed and into my closet. I was throwing clothes everywere. I finally found the perfect outfit. A pretty Aqua Blue summer dress. It came up above my knees and it was a strapless.

"Wow." Jake said as I walked out of the closet. I smilied and keep going. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my closet and came back out with flip flops on. I finally went to my stool beside my bed and put the diamond ring on my finger.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He mummbled.

He put his arms around my waste and pulled me back onto my bed. He kissed me. I kissed him back, then Alice came in.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturbe you." She said turning for the door.

"No Alice, it's alright." I said getting up.

"Well. Are you ready to go?" She asked me after we were in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." I said. We got into the car and drove off Jake was standing in the driveway waving at me. I waved back until I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

**So...Chapter One? Was it good? Review darlings!(:**

**-Jacob; Yeah, review so I can get married to the girl of my dreams.**

**-Nessie; Awhh Jakie! *Pulles him into a kiss.***

**-OMe; Oh dear god. JUST REVIEW.**


	2. Shopping

**This one is shorter, but that's okay! Right? Dont kill me! Well, read and review!**

* * *

I lay back against the leather, letting Jacob's image cloud my mind until finally, we arrived at Alice's destination: 'The best mall in the world.' I nodded along with her assumption.

"We're here!" She squealed.

"I see." My mother nodded, looking around.

"Ready girls?" She sighed at my face. "Quit being a party pooper."

"I'm not! I'm ready." I said, grabbing my purse.

We followed Alice, who walked briskly through the mall, ignoring the stares of all the males there. One attractive, cocky male came up to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

She shrugged away, but he was persistent. "Hey baby. Your body is like a temple." He grinned.

All of us suppressed the urge to laugh. "Sorry." Rosalie said. "There are no services today." He walked away, disgruntled, and greeted by a gang of laughing friends.

Rosalie shook her head and muttered something. She linked arms with Mom and me and we entered the shop that Alice was already enjoying.

I prowled around the racks, touching the light fabric of the dress, each so differently beautiful. Not watching where I was walking, I banged into what seemed to be a pile of walking clothes.

"Erh, sorry?" It was almost a question.

"Nessie, take the top seven dresses." Alice's bossy voice commanded. "Bella, the next four and yours, the next five are Rose's and the last four are mine. Thank heavens this wedding is _formal,_ gives you a better selection! " She sped off to the changing rooms.

I went into a stall beside her, and began to try on the assortment of dresses. The first dress was yellow? No. Everyone of the other six dresses where ever color but white! I am a VIRGIN?

Finally, after about half an hour of twirling in the room, I slipped into a white dress. It was strapless, it gatherd around the waist and cascaded down into a white waterfall, and somehow managed to give me the appearance that I had a bust. It clung perfectly. I loved it.

"Nessie, honey? You ready?" Mom's voice called.

"Yeah, hold on." I called back.

Mom, Alice and Rose walked in; each dressed in a dress of their choice. Mom gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"You're so beautiful. Like your father." Her voice broke.

"You're telling me I look like a man?" I joked and pulled her into a hug, and she dry sobbed into my shoulder.

Both my aunts were looking very proud. Mom stepped back to look at me, and it almost broke my heart how beautiful she was. All of them.

Mom's dress was blue, which I knew my dad loved on her, matching her skin and hair tone perfectly. It fell elegantly over her slender body.

Rose had selected a beautiful shade of pink, with little silver diamonds and a split up her never-ending legs.

Alice had a gorgeous red dress, shorter than ours, but because of her height it came right down to the same length mine came, nearly to the floor.

I smiled and complimented them each. The shop assistant came to the door.

"Do you need anything ladie-" She gawked when she looked at us; amazed by us.

"Wow." Was all she could manage. I could almost feel the jealousy coming off her as she glanced at my mom. I felt a rush of pride.

After we got changed back into our now seemingly boring clothes, Alice paid for the dresses with one of Carlisle's numerous cards; it was a treat from him, he'd said.

Alice dragged us around the mall for several more hours, wanting to find the "perfect accessorises." I would see Jacob at six, we'd arranged.

It was 4.48pm. I could wait. I breathed a little bit louder than necessary, impatiently watching Rose try on several pairs of sparkly heels. After what seemed like forever, we were back in the Porsche speeding home.

_5.26pm._

I closed my eyes.

_5.28pm._

The clock could not be serious! That had to be at least half an hour! Two minutes? Does the torture ever end?

I groaned aloud, closing my eyes wishing time would go faster. We made it home.

"Finally!" I screamed as we pulled up in the drive way.

"Calm down Nessie." My mom told me quietly. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I meet Jake coming down the stairs. I threw my arms around him.

"I missed you!" I whsiperd. He returned my embrace.

"I missed you too!" Then Alice walked in.

"AHH." She screamed. "It's bad luck to see him right now!" She said braking us apart,and ushered him out the door.

"Nessie!" He yelled.

"I love you Jacob!"

"I love you too Nessie!" My mom pulled Alice to a hault.

"Let them kiss goodbye." Alice sighed and let him go. He walked over to me.

"Goodbye Nessie, I'll see you tomorrow." He whisperd.

"I'll be the one in white." I whisperd and kissed returned the kiss and walked out the door. I watched him phase and run away, and turned to Alice.

"Now, go get some sleep! You need your beauty rest." She said pushing me up the stairs.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? The next chapter is the big day! Review lovelys!**


	3. The Big Day

**Okay hey guys! Today is the big day!(: **

**-Jacob; YES YES YES! YES!**

**-Me; I KNOW! :DDD**

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie!"

I groaned. _Why now? What harm would five extra minutes have done? Except let me have the perfect time with Jake…_

"Renesmee, honey, not that I don't want you to sleep, but if you don't wake up now, Alice might get annoyed she won't have enough time to get you ready. You should have more energy on your wedding day, you know!" Dad was smiling at me as I lazily opened my eyes.

Wedding day? I immediately sprung to life. Today, I was getting married. That's right; I was six years old and getting married. I hurried to get out of bed, but dad stopped me. He cleared his throat.

"Renesmee, I want to talk to you. You are one of the most important people in my life. I love you so much, and I can't believe I have to give you up now. I just want you to know, that no matter how old you are you will always be my little girl. Nothing can change that, not even you marrying Jacob. If you ever need me, for anything, even if you just want a hug from your daddy, I'll be here. Jasper and Emmett too, you will always be their little niece and all of us would do anything for you baby, don't forget that. I'm so proud of you for everything you've done so far, and everything I know you will do in the future. I couldn't be happier for you; and that's the truth."

I felt the tears welling up.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot, but you're not giving me up. I'll always be yours. Just think of it as sharing, Jacob will be my husband, but you will still and forever be my dad. I love you." Of course the tears would fall now; I'd been awake for all of five minutes and I'm bawling already.

Dad crushed my into a hug whispering "my baby" and hiding his face in my hair.

After about five minutes, dad pulled away and said,

"We better head up to the house, Alice and Rose will be getting stressed." I nodded in agreement, but the bang of our door distracted me.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" _Uh-oh._

A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

Emmett ran from the cottage without an explanation; I briefly caught dad's face break into a grin as Emmett ran with me the entire way to the house. Emmett came to an abrupt stop at the back entrance to the house and set me down.

"That was fun, huh Nessie?" He grinned like a kid.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded a little notice…" He flicked my nose playfully. I turned to face the window, and shrieked as a pale face was pressed flat against the window staring at me, eyes bulging.

Emmett laughed hysterically, and Jasper emerged from the house, also laughing.

"Gotcha, kid." He lifted me up and began spinning me around, vampire speed.

It wasn't long before I felt dizzy. He sensed it and put me down. I wobbled a bit, but Jasper held me tightly.

I frowned. "What's with everyone treating me like a child today? Emmett, we haven't run like that in ages. Jazz, you used to do that years ago, when I was tiny! I'm getting married today! "

Jasper looked down at me from his lanky frame.

"Nessie, you're still tiny, so don't be stupid. You're still six, therefore a child, so we can treat you like a child at times if necessary. Besides, you're right. You are getting married and we won't have a much fun together anymore. You'll be with Jacob all the time."

I hated when people got all sentimental on me.

"Don't be stupid! Of course we will have as much fun. Jasper, I'm still going to fight you until I win; everyday of forever if I have too, and Emmett, we will still be going hunting together. I love showing you up getting the best grizzlies! You two are the best uncles any girl could wish for. I love you both!"

Jasper grinned, hugging me again.

"We love you too Nessie, but for the record, you will never beat me." I laughed. I wondered why Emmett was joining in the hugging. I turned to face him, and his expression was hilarious.

His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, and his lips were pouted. He looked like a two year old who hadn't gotten his way.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"You do not get the biggest grizzly." He was still pouting. I rolled my eyes at him but ran and jumped into his arms, holding his neck to hug him.

"Well…" I said slowly. I looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Only joking."

"Good!" He shouted. "Now, let's get you inside!"

The house was buzzing.

"Oh, Nessie! I can't believe you're getting married. It seemed like just yesterday when I was feeding you and you were so small. Look at you now! All grown up, this is wonderful!" My grandma was glowing and looked like she was about to break down crying, if that were possible.

I hugged her gently before she grinned and rushed off to begin cooking for the guests.

There were a lot of werewolves coming, and they would need a lot of food. Esme was overjoyed to be cooking for them.

I wandered around Rosalie's room; sitting on her bed waiting for my Auntie's to appear. Mom was at Charlie's right now and then she was going to pick up my dress from the store.

Alice had gotten it made especially, her design, and the dressmaker had insisted on it being picked up on the day since the bridesmaid dresses were being cleaned there as well.

Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. My mom wasn't one, because that would be too weird, even for us. I couldn't have any of my friends as bridesmaids, not that I even really had any.

My Aunt's finally came into Rose's room, pulling a cart of beauty supplies. That's right, an actual _cart. _Alice fixed a chair with a stack of bridal magazines to keep me occupied. She looked up at me properly for the first time.

"Renesmee, what on earth is wrong with your hair? What have you done?" She shouted.

What was she talking about? I glanced in the mirror. _Oh, I see._ My waist length bronze curls were knotted everywhere and sticking out in random directions.

There was even a leaf in it. It was really big and static.

"Well, Alice, I never had time to brush it this morning before Em came and kidnapped me, and ran the whole ran through the forest with me on his shoulders. Leaves must be caught in it, and then Jazz spun me around, which probably didn't help the state of it…"

She sighed.

"I'm going to have a word with them. They should be more careful. It's your _hair_, after all." I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie grabbed a brush and yanked it through my knots. I screamed. "Shh, Nessie, or it'll take longer." She continued pulling through the impossible mess.

Next, she led me to the bathroom and washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo, which smelt lovely. Rosalie wanted to keep my hair curly, because Jacob liked that best. Half-way through the hair-drying process, Alice stopped.

"Bella, Charlie and Sue are back!"

I was glad grandpa was here, I wanted him to be. The day Jake and I told him of our engagement, he fainted.

Jake caught him and we sat with him until he came around. He asked questions, we explained about the imprint and its meaning which helped Charlie understand the situation. He accepted it finally.

I could hear the rough movement downstairs, Sue speaking to Esme offering to help cook, Charlie conversing with my dad. Mom fluidly entered the room, laying the dresses out on Rose's bed, before coming to join my aunt's in making me beautiful.

One hour later, I was standing in the middle of the huge room with my mom. I was worried she would have given me another speech, I'd already cried at Dad's and my uncles, but she didn't.

We went hunting last night, just us, and she said what she wanted then. I stepped into the wide dress and pulled it up over my body. Mom tugged the back, pulling the buttons together. I could hardly breathe.

"It's so tight." I moaned.

Mom laughed. "Of course it is, Renesmee, it's a corset. It's the most fashionable thing now; of course you have one, thanks to Alice."

I sighed; she was right. I'd have to bear it. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. The dress caught my attention. It was so beautiful; Alice had done amazing at finding it. The corset pulled in all the right places, accentuating my curves. The satin feel was smooth against my skin and the soft swirly pattern along the corset looked so beautiful. Where the corset stopped, the bottom of my dress flowed freely, gliding out at my hips to the floor. The train had some small diamonds on it, an extra bit of detail. The train worked perfectly with my tiara. My hair, a small bit twisted on top of my head so the tiara could fit, fell in perfect ringlets. My skin was flawless, as was my makeup.

I owed Rosalie, Alice and my mom my life for making me look like this. I loved them.

"It's perfect Mom, thank you." Alice and Rosalie bounced in, only a second later, in their silver dresses.

"Yay!" Alice trilled. "I knew you'd love it. Anyway, time to go!"

Was she joking? I hadn't heard everyone arrive, hadn't noticed mom changing. I hadn't taken notice of the soft music playing downstairs. I was out of time for preparation. The nerves kicked in.

"Wait!" Mom squealed. We all looked at her. "She needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"I can solve that." Daddy walked into the room, holding a box. He opened it and Mom gasped. "Honey, Bella had these when she married me. They were your grandma Renee's. We thought you'd like them." Mom slid the blue hair clips into my curls.

"Thanks, dad, mom." I grinned. "Something borrowed?"

Rosalie came back into the room, holding a thin silver necklace. At the end of the chain there was the letter R. It was small, and beautiful.

"Emmett got me it for one of our anniversaries, it has real diamonds. I'm going to need it back." She smiled at me, her perfect teeth glittering. She clasped the necklace on; it worked perfectly with the dress.

"It's perfect Rose, thanks." I was glad we had the same initials.

"Nessie, it's time." Dad said, taking a deep breath. I mimicked his actions. I was nervous, beyond belief. I wanted to marry Jacob, of course, but it was just the whole concept of getting married. I'd be okay once I saw Jacob. Dad linked arms with me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, Nessie."

"Love you too, Daddy. Thanks." I smiled.

"I love you too, Renesmee!" Mom chimed in.

"I know, Mom. Love you too."

"I love you all!" I looked around, and Emmett was bouncing in his tux. "Bella, you're needed downstairs. I was sent to get you. So now we've established how much we love each other, can I take Bella downstairs?"

We all laughed, and Emmett walked away with mom.

"I'm ready." I said. I faintly heard the music play from below. Alice and Rosalie left the room, beginning the journey down the spiral staircase. I clutched dad's arm tighter. I think I forgot how to walk, because dad seemed to be pulling me.

Or, maybe I was imagining things. At the top of the staircase, I could see Alice and Rose walking down the aisle, all eyes on them and their astounding beauty. How could I follow them?

Slowly, I made my way down the steps, in my killer cream stilettos. Not that I was worried about falling, but it added to the effect. One of our guests, a vampire for that matter, could not keep his eyes of Bella, and I heard Dad growl quietly.

Typical, you'd think he'd be used to it with mom being so beautiful. The music changed, and all the guests stood and faced me.

That was my cue. Holding my dad, I walked down the aisle with a flood of ters behind my eyes. My mom seemed to be tearlessly sobbing and Charlie was shedding a few tears.

That's when Jacob came into my vision. He was unbelievable, perfectly perfect. He was glowing almost, his happiness radiating out from him. I felt exactly the same.

Dad took my hand and placed it into Jacob's. Jacob squeezed it gently. That was the official "giving away" part. The minister spoke a few words about my dad giving me away, and I could see him choke up. He went and sat beside Mom, holding her hand.

Mine was firmly in Jake's. The minister carried on talking about love, and we did the traditional vows.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled, trying not to make it obvious that I was crying. "I do."

"And, do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice broke.

Seth was Jacob's best man. He couldn't decide between Quil and Embry so they are both Usher's at the door and have their own entertainment spots during the night. Seth was the first person in Jacob's pack; Jake wanted to thank him for believing in him.

Seth passed Jacob the rings, which we slid on to each others finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister spoke loudly. Jacob took my face in his hands, tracing around my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Without giving me a moment to respond, he pressed his lips to mine. A powerful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck unwillingly to let go, running my hands through his hair. Too soon, we broke apart. Hand in hand, we made our way to our families.

This was the first moment in my forever with Jacob.

* * *

**Me; How was it? Good or bad? I cried when I wrote this, so don't be mean!**

**Jacob; I think I'm going to cry too! *phases and lands on top of me sobbing***

**Me; *Can't move or breath!* REVIEW!**


	4. The Reception

**-Me; Hey guys!(: Now is when you'll find out where the honeymoon will take placee!((: **

**-Jacob; I have a few ideas.. *Smiles and fantasizes.***

**-Me; JACOB! That is just, oh my freaking gosh. Just read!**

* * *

The reception began straight after the photos.

Alice's decorations were amazing. Red and silver banners hung around the massive main room. Fairy lights surrounded the walls and a mixture of balloons were placed in perfectly arranged bunches alongside the matching bouquets of flowers.

In the middle of the room stood a massive silver table which held an assortment of food.

Seth and my father both gave touching speeches that made me cry and I'm positive I saw Jacob shed a tear.

Esme opened the side door so that the clearing outside the house was accessible.

Esme seemed to reappear with more food every five minutes. She began to glow when the wolves ate all her food and gave her compliments.

My dad had made a mixed CD of all the songs we loved and began to play it in a massive room, which was empty except for a few tables, chairs, and disco lights.

I had to get around and greet everyone.

The vampires and the werewolves were brought together by Jake and I. Some were even talking, curious about the unusual bond between the families.

"So, Mrs. Black, may I have this dance?" I whirled around to see _my husband_ standing there grinning.

"Well, of course you can Mr. Black." I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor as the music began.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Even in my stilettos he was still towering over me. It wasn't fair I'd inherited my mother's height. Jacob placed his hands around my waist and closed the distance between our bodies.

My head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. We danced in comfortable silence, enjoying holding each other. I didn't notice the songs changing until my family joined us on the floor.

Mom, Dad, Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

Not long after more couples came and joined us. The werewolves were all here too, with their imprints. Sam and Emily had left the baby with Emily's mom.

Claire was here though, because Quil had insisted she stayed with him and he would look after her.

My head was safely tucked away under Jake's neck when a cold hand touched me, pulling me back.

"Am I allowed to dance with my daughter now?" Dad grinned.

I nodded back, almost reluctant to leave Jacob. Jacob grabbed mom and danced with her. I wasn't bothered about them anymore.

It was in the past, and I'm the future.

_I'm_ the imprint, not mom. I'm the one he's destined with. Mom and dad were destined to be together.

Nearly losing Jake to Kiana's coven a while ago had changed my perspective on life; and life as a half-vampire was always confusing.

Now, I'd finally felt that I'd found my place. I'd never fit with the humans, or even the vampires. I was like Jake, half and half, never fitting anywhere; except with each other.

That's just destiny.

Dad, who was laughing at Rosalie walking past all the werewolves with a smug expression, pulled me closer.

"I'm truly happy for you Nessie. You couldn't have found anyone better than Jacob, trust me, I know." He grinned tapping his head.

"I know, Daddy. Thanks for being so cool with this." He just nodded and we continued dancing, until Emmett took hold of me.

"Right, lemme show my niece how to dance properly!" He ran onto the floor, pulling me behind him.

I could almost feel the blush creeping up on me. I danced with everyone, before finally returning to Jacob.

"Renesmee? Follow me." Mom called out.

I kissed Jacob quickly and made my way to where her voice came from. She led me right round the back of the house, and up through the front door into her and dad's room. Alice was standing there with _three _full suitcases.

"Three? Alice, my limit is two." She glared at me.

"Actually, this one's for Jacob." She pointed to the middle sized one.

I had no argument.

"Now here, put this on." She threw me a dress. I slid into it, feeling the soft fabric float around me. It was short, light blue with spaghetti straps and when I spun around it floated out.

It was, without a doubt, designer. She teamed it with a pair of blue heels. Typical.

Well, with this dress at least I knew I was going somewhere hot.

Mom wanted it to be a surprise for me, like hers was. I was convinced for a while I was going to Isle Esme, but I had already had a visit there during my childhood and knowing Jacob, he's pick somewhere I haven't been which meant anywhere hot and sunny.

Alice looked back at me.

"You look perfect, but take your hair clips out. It'll hurt later. I'm going to leave these in the car." She grabbed the suitcases and left the room. Mom began pulling the clips from my hair, tugging them.

"Ow!" Mom rolled her eyes back at me.

"This is weird. Just over three years ago I was only going on my honeymoon, and then you happened, and now only three years later, you're going on your honeymoon!"

I laughed.

"I know, Mom. It's weird. I have to go now, okay? I'll call you as soon as I arrive. I'll call every night. I'll miss you so much!" I would miss them _all._ We'd never been apart for long. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Nessie, have fun. Not too much fun though…"

"Mom! I'm married now! I can have as much fun as I want too, and I plan on doing so."

Mom cringed slightly.

"Sorry, it's weird! Stupid Jacob." She sighed. I didn't even take the time to understand her. I kissed her cheek and made my way downstairs again, looking for Dad. I spotted him talking to the Denali's.

"Daddy! I'm leaving now, Jake's waiting outside with everyone. Love you, call soon!" I pushed him forward while talking, saying my goodbyes to all the guests along the way. He went along willingly.

Mom was outside, and dad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She cuddled into him. I kissed goodbye to everyone and slid in beside Jacob. As the car drove off, everyone screamed and cheered.

"So, Mrs. Black, are you excited?" Jake grinned.

I cuddled in closer.

"More than you can imagine." I whispered so the driver couldn't hear. "Where are we going?"

Jacob pretended to zip his lips. I ignored that and kissed him. Too soon, way too soon to be letting go of Jacob, we pulled up to the airport.

Jacob got a trolley to put the luggage on as not to look suspicious easily carrying three suitcases. We made our way quickly through the crowded airport, and boarding the plane in first class.

"This is just a connection to Florida." Jacob smiled. I nodded and got myself comfortable for the journey.

"Jacob. What do you think it will be like?" By it, I meant my pregnancy and my child-hopefully. He looked at me surprised for a moment, understanding.

"Beautiful, like you. Smart. Perfect."

"Yes, but do you think it'll be like me? Grow fast? Will I be like my mom?" I whispered.

Jacob eyes flashed with fear.

"No. You won't be, I mean, that was because of Edward. I'm human, almost. And Bella was human, you're not. There is a difference. You will be fine."

I couldn't take my eyes of the mask of fear on his face. "If something happens, you'll look after the child, won't you? You won't… want to kill it?" I trailed off.

He looked me sternly. "Nessie, that was different. I can't hurt my baby. I won't. Besides, nothing will happen to you, so stop talking stupidly."

I shut up. We arrived at the next airport soon and boarded this plane. I still didn't know what was happening.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I didn't know how many minutes, hours or days had passed while I was snuggled into Jake's chest, but I was awoken by the sound of a microphone booming through the plane.

"Hello, passengers. Welcome to Hawaii."

I squealed when I stepped outside and saw it was real. _Hawaii._

"Jacob! This is perfect! You are perfect; oh this will be the best honeymoon ever!"

* * *

**-Me; Review! You guys are what keeps me going!Thanks lovelys!**

**-Jacob; I can't for the next chapter..**

**-Me; Jacob Black, you are so perverted! **

**-Jacob; I guess I've been reading to many PlayBoy's.**

**-Nessie; YOU WHAT? *Crosses arms over chest.***

**-Me: PLEASE REVIEW. *Jumps in front of them.***


	5. The Vacation

**-Me; Okay! Here you go!**

* * *

It was an hour and a half drive to the place we were staying. We pulled up outside a beach and I noticed a large white house facing the ocean. It was a beautiful view.

"Wow. Who did you borrow this from Jacob?"

He grinned casually. "Actually, it's yours. Edward and I have been searching for months for a place like this for you. It's pretty secluded here, this beach is so far from the centre and people prefer the ones closer to them."

"Jake! You shouldn't have. I love it and all, but I don't have anything to give you." I mumbled, embarrassed. He pressed his finger underneath my chin and raised it.

"Nessie you gave me you and that is all I could ever ask for." He said looking up into my eyes.

I opened the car door slowly. I walked up to the house and Jake handed me the key grinning. I slid the key into the lock and slowly twisted it.

I put my hand o the door knob . and opened the door. It was so pretty. Jake walked me to our room. He put the suite cases in the walk in closet.

"I'll be back in a second" He said walking out the door.

I opend the suit case mostly lacy stuff under all that was tank tops and sweats. _Thank God mom packed me these! _I thought to myself.

I slipped into some short shorts and a tank top. Jake walked in and looked at me up and down. Then he walked to his suite case and pulled out something and went and changed.

I went into the kitchen and got some popcorn and fixed that while looking through movies that me and Jake could watch. _Beep, Beep, Beep _The popcorn was ready. I walked into our bed room and popped in the movie sitting the bowl on the bed. I climbed up onto the bed and waited for Jake.

5 minutes later Jake walked out of the bathroom.

"I smell popcorn." He said looking around,

"Over here!" I said. Looking at him. He came over and sat on the bed.

"So, what are we watching?" He asked looking at the screen.

"I don't know I just grabbed a movie." I said laughing. He came over and kissed me leaning me back on the bed. I took the popcorn and put it on the night stand.

He leaned me back all the way. He tossed his shirt aside and slid mine off.

"You're so..beautiful." His kisses found the edge of my bra. He pushed it off and sucked. A single moan escaped my lips and he chuckled.

I got up n my knees, "Take your boxers off, now." I said slipping off my shorts and panties.

He did as told, and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked as I laid back on the bed.

"Just go easy." I said. After all it was my first time. He nodded and got on top of me. He oushed in easily, and then he increased his pace. I moaned and he got faster.

I woke up the next morning with me head on Jake's chest.

"Good morning beautiful." he said, smiling.

"How long have you been up, love?"

"About 5 minutes." Heput his arms around my waist. I laughed but got up, I was _naked._ I hurried into the closet. Jacob laughed, you look pretty good naked.

I pulled out a aqua blue bikini and put on a white sun dress over it. I walked out and went into the kitchen. Oddly I was craving bacon and eggs, so I fixed some eggs and bacon.

Jake came out. "I smell bacon!" He said turning the corner.

"Here you go sweetie." I said putting the plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of him.

"Looks good." He stood up and kissed me, I kissed him back. We finally broke apart and I fixed myself a plate and sat down across the table. When we finished I washed the dishes and put them up.

*Two weeks later.*

We walked outside, and I felt a slight breeze. It was so sunny here, I loved it. Me and Jake walked along the beach.

I slid off the sun dress and stepped into the water.

_Warm, So Warm._ I thought to myself, Jake stepped in. We swam with all the colorful fish.

Finnaly, we stopped and stood there the water. I splashed Jake and started laughing then he splashed me back. I turned into a splash war. It was about noon when we got out of the water and went for lunch.

"What do you want to eat Nessie?" Jake asked looking at the menu

"Chicken." I said looking at him.

"They have a chicken sandwitch." He said looking at me

"Okay that'll be fine. I guess." I said looking down at my belly.

The waiter came and Jake ordered out food. We sat in silence for a while, then our food came. They sat my food on the table. The waiter walked away and Jake looked at me.

"Are you okay? You look like your gonna be sick" Jake said setting down his food looking at me.

"Jake I can't eat this." I said looking up at him, I turned the sandwitch toward him. A single line of blood ran down the bun.

"Honey you don't have to eat it. Okay?"

"Okay." I said pushing the plate away from me. He finished his plate and payed for the meal. We walked home Jake went to the store to get some food for the house, and I went into the bathroom.

I sat on the tile floor and pulled out my new cell phone. I scrolled through all the numbers that where programmed into it. I finally found the number I was looking for, Mom. I pressed the send button. It only rung one time and mom answered.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

" Mom?" I asked

"Yes?" She asked me

"Mom I, I think I'm pregnant. I mean, I've been having morning sickness." I said slowly

"I'll discuss it with your grandpa." She said hanging up the phone.

I got up and walked into the bed room and lied down on the bed. When Jake came back he put the stuff up. He walked into the bed room. He looked at me puzzled and came over and sat down by me.

"You okay Nessie?" He said slowly

"Yeah I'm fine… I think." I said quietly

He picked me up in his arms. Holding me again his chest rocking me slowly. He kissed me forehead softly. I held me hands on my belly. He looked down, and put his warm hand on top of mine. He rubbed my hands lightly. Me cell phone rang I moved one of my hands a picked it up off the bed..

"Hello?" I asked slowly

"Nessie it's mom you _might _be pregnant." She said quietly

"W-what?" I said

"You could be pregnant." She said

"Oh my gosh." I said

"Hey sweetie, I gotta go bye." Mom hung up the phone

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

I couldn't say anything he handed me some paper I wrote; _She said I might be pregnant_. He looked at the paper then at me and then down to my belly. He nodded slowly, there was a short pause. He had me in his arms and swung me around and kissed my forehead.

"Nessie your gonna be a mom, and I will be a father! We need to get back, and have your grandpa check you out."

He was setting me on the bed and picking up the phone calling the airport. I got up and walked into the kitchen and opened one of the bags on the table. Inside was a bag of Cheetos. _Oh man I love these things! _I thought to myself and opened them. I was munching on them when Jake walked in.

"I got everything packed and ready to go. All we gotta do is go to the airport fly home and go to your grandparents house." He said helping me to the bedroom.

I walked into the closet and pulled out a pink sundress and put on white flip flops I just curled my hair and pulled the bang back in a clip.

"Ready to go Jake?" I said walking out the bedroom door. I waked down the hall way and outside to the car Jake was waiting there.

He drove to the airport talking about what the baby would be like. When we got there we went through the line pretty fast.

We finally got on the plane. I heard the lady on the speaker.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please come back. It will be about 5 hours before we make it to Forks. Thank You!" It went off as I was dozing.

* * *

**Me; How was it? **

**Jacob; I got her pregnant? HELL FUCKING YEAH.**

**Me; Shut up, now review lovelys. (:**


	6. Flight back

**Hey guys, I know this is short, but I've had a lot going on lately. I had a family reunion yesterday and today.. I wrote this on my phone, so sorry! Revew loves!**

* * *

Jacobs P.O.V.

I sat there staring out the window, after a while I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

In my dream, I saw Renesemee sitting brushing her bronze curls. Wearing a silky dress very short and very tight mostly around her breast.

The light holes of light hitting her from the curtin. Every inch of the room was covered in red tint. She looked up and smiled. She walked toward me. She stopped in front of me and stood on her tip-toes and pressed her sweet soft lips again mine.

It ended to soon, she started to disappear, I tried to grab her back but couldn't.

I woke up and looked down there she was my Nessie. Sitting there sleeping. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

My cell phone rang I looked at the caller Edward's Cell. "Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Jacob?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah?" I said looking around.

"Hurry and get home." He said hanging up the phone.

I looked down at _my_ Nessie I gently slid her head onto the window and got up. The flight attendent meet me.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?" She said lightly. "Can you fly this plane any faster?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but yes I will tell the pilot to fly faster. "She said as she walked into the cock pit. I turned and walked to my set.

I sat down and slid Nessie's head back onto my chest. "We'll be home in a little bit." I whispered into her hair kissing it.

I rubbed her hair. The flight attendent sat my food on the table in front of me. "No thank you." I said looking up at the woman. She nodded and picked up the tray and walked away. I looked in the seat next to us. There sat a man holding a newborn child. Sleeping like a rock in his arms.

I looked around. Nobody was looking at us it was like we weren't there. I closed my eyes.

_That'll be me in a couple of months, holding my child, in my arms. _I thought to myself. _My child, If it's a girl I'd like to name it Hope or Faith. If it's a boy maby… Ummmwell I'm not sure. I guess I've never thought about it. I wonder what Edward and Bella are so rushy about this I tried to make them go faster and She said she would tell him. I don't know. I love my Renesemmee and I don't want anything to happen to her. I hope she'll be alright. Please be alright! I'm begging you! PLEASE! _I thought to myself.

I woke up when the intercom came on. The woman said. "Passengers we are two hours away from Forks. Thank you." It went off thank God that we are almost there.

I looked over in the seat next to us the man sitting there. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"When was your baby born?" I asked him.

"Just yesterday. This little girl right here changed my life. Whats your reason for leaving?" He said.

"Well we think she might be pregnant." I said looking at my Renesemmee.

"Ahh. When she has that child your whole world will change. That child will make you look at the world differently. You heart will just get bigger so that baby wont be taken the love away for you girl." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

_I can't wait for this baby to be born. Well i mean if she is pregnant. I sure do hope she is. Oh Jacob stop getting your hope up she might not be._ _She most likely is though. Why can't I get this out of my head? Well duh Jacob because your the father of the child (if there is one). _

I thought to myself. I put my arm around Nessie and put my hand on he belly.

"If your in there baby it's your daddy. I just wanted to tell you I love you and your the best thing, that has ever happened to me and your mommy. We will be home in a little bit and have your great grandpa check to see if your okay." I said rubbing her belly.

* * *

**Me: It was bad I know, forgive me! Review Loves!**


	7. The News

**Hey guys! This should make up for the last chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Nessie's POV.

I woke up to the sound to a high pitched voice coming over the speaker.

"Passengers we are now in Forks, Washington. We do hope you enjoyed you flight with us. Thank you." I realized that we were at the Forks airport.

I looked up Jake was standing there with a hand out. I took it and he helped me up. He walked me into the airport without a word.

"Jacob what's wrong? What happened when I was asleep?" I said quietly mostly a whisper.

"Your father said we need to hurry and get home." He said walking me toward the doors. When we got outside Jake's car was sitting there.

He opened the passenger door for me while I stepped in. He slowly shut the door behind me. He got in and started to drive. Heading for home.

When we pulled into the drive way my mom came running out. She flung the car door open and pulled me out.

"Ness my baby girl! I thought I'd never see you again!" She said happily.

"Mom we have only been gone for a week and 2 days. Calm down." I said breathing in deeply.

"Oh sorry can't breath. Forgot." She said letting me go. Jake helped me out of the car and into the house.

Mom had already went inside.

"Jake are you worried?" I asked as we walked up the driveway.

"Kind of, because I don't know if you are." He said looking at me with soft warm eyes. We walked up onto the steps, walking up to the front door, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. So, we together we walked into the house.

Everybody was waiting there, sitting on the couch Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and the rest. I hadn't realized how much I missed them.

They all stood up. Alice and Rose came and hugged me. Emmett and Jasper shook my hand.

"Guys, just cause I'm married doesn't mean you half to treat me like a lady." I said laughing. Emmet let out a breath.

"Good 'cause it's kinda weird, you're still my little Ness." Jasper said.

"Yeah and I can still throw you around like I used too" Uncle Em yelled.

"Emmett!" My mom said, "Not if she is pregnant, your not, I'll make sure of that!" I coould feel how I started turning pink. Me and Jake looked at one another, he walked up too me and wrapped me in his arms. As he gently kissed my hair, he said

"You don't half to yell Bells. Ness has sensitive ears."

"Oh sorry darling." Mom whisperd.

My granpa come out.

"I need to run some tests on you, follow me Renesemee." I followed him into his little office, and looked around. There were bunch's of screens and stuff everywhere.

_This much to find out if a half vampire gil is pregnant? _

I sat on the little table, first he had to take some blood samples, then he did a bunch of other stuff, it felt like hours when he finally said the words.

"I am done, you may go now." I hopped up and walked out of his office, Jake was waiting at the door.

I grabbed his big warm hand and twisted out fingers together. He stood up, and leaned in so he could kiss me.

"I love you." He slowly whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We walked beck into the living room. Alice was sitting there she looked almost as if she was having a vision. Something bad must be going to take place in the future.

Me and Jake too seats on the couch. There wasn't enough room for me too fit, so Jake slid me into his lap.

"There we go" He said looking up with his crocked grin that I loved. It seemed as if he rarely made that face.

Then I remembered something that grandpa told me before me and Jake got together.

_If you want to have kids when you older, then you half to do it before you stop growing._

I turned to Jake and put my hand on his cheek, using my power. He sat there with wide eyes and we stood up as fast as we could, together we ran into the office and Granpa sat there.

He had a frown on his face like he was struggling with something.

"What is it?" Jake asked. He stood and shut the door.

"Renesemee I believe you have, stopped growing." He said looking up with the sweetest eyes. "That's why you were experiencing all those changes with you abilities, but everything should be fine now, your powers are back to full potential, you're basically a.. full fledged vampire." He said walking toward me.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" I said tears coming to my eyes, and backed away from the man who delieved this horrific news. "No!" I wailed.

Jake came over and put his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"It's going be alright I promise." He said trying to comfort me.

I couldn't handle it. I put both of my hand on his chest and pushed him half way across the room.

"No!" I screamed again. I raised up my hand and put it over my eyes, running out of the room.

I slammed the front door shut as I ran out. I'm pretty sure it shook the whole damn house.

I ran and ran all the way through the woods past the beach and went to the sea side. I fell to my knees, chest heaving with sobs.

I let my tears fall in with the waves, letting my pain, anger, and sorrow drift off into the sea. My sobs eased only a little when Jake soon found me_. _

He came up behind me and picked me up and sat me in his lap, he slowly rocked me. He leaned me back into his arms, like I was a baby.

I felt his big warm hand wipe away my tears. I was greatful for him, but didn't people always say, _if you're going to cry, let it out instead of holding it in. _? Was he trying to make me stop, or just making me hold it inside?

I couln't think or talk. He finally got me calmed down enough to talk. "No Jacob, it's not happening. They are liars, I am not done growing! They can't crush me like that!" I said on the verge of sobs.

"Let it out, we have to go back. So just let it out now." He looked down at me, and then to my arms. His eyes widened. "Did you do that?" I looked down.

Finger nail scratchs went up and down the length of my arms, some bleeding. Did I do that? Was I that mad?

He carried me back to the house were everyone was waiting. He walked to the couch, Grandpa was standing in the kitchen doorway with his head down.

"Get me some bandages and water." He said firmly. I could hear his heart was breaking just through his voice.

I wiped a single tear off his cheek, he gently sat me down on the sofa. Rose came out ith bandages, a rag, and a bowl of water.

He refused to let anyone else help clean my arms, and if anyone came to close he would growl.

After, both of my arms were bandaged, I walked up stairs and pulled on a hoodie and sweats.

I didn't look at anyone as I walked across the room, to the doors for the back yard. I stood there, just staring as far as I could see. My mind was set on nothing particular, it just wondered.

My mom came up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry baby..I thought you were still growing, If I would have known then, we might have let you all get married soo-" Mom was cut off by Dad.

"No we wouldn't have, this was meant to be. She was not meant to have a child." He said harshly.

"Daddy," I turned my head in his direction."What is wrong with you? I'd like to know and I am pretty sure everybody else does to. Just becasue you don't like Jacob, or me and him together, does not mean you can ruin my happy ending. I'm sorry mom, but, daddy if mom would have died, would you still be like this? Or would you give a flying fuck less? I've heard the stories, I know how you felt, you hated me. If I would have killed mom, you would hate me, just as I hate you." I whisperd harshly at him, not realizing that I was crying.

Dad got up and quickly walked out of the room. My mom followed not long after. My whole family except for Jake left.

"Jake it's like they don't understand how I feel." I said just barely lifting my head.

"It's all going to be okay." He said trying to calm me.

I looked down and seen that I had put scratchs up and down his chest. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I am soo sorry." I said trying not to start crying out again. He looked down and smirked.

"I could just tell my friends we had rough sex." He embraced me. I moved my arms so I could fit them around him. I had my head on his neck. He movedus to the couch, but we just layed there.

Jake went upstairs to find our bedroom, surprisingly they were letting us stay hereuntil we find a place.

My family went out to hunt. All of them only me and Jake stayed. I was to sad to eat, even human food.

It was getting real dark out, so I turned on the T.V. still sniffling. I started to drift into sleep. I heard a loud thump_. _

_"What The…" I trailed off looking around. I looked up I seen a little boy standing there, he couldn't bemore than six, he looed do much like Jacob, only he had bronze hair, like me._

_"Hello." The little boy said. _

_" Hey." I said confused. _

_"Mommy what are you doing on the floor?" He asked looking at me, like I was crazy._

_"What? I don't have any children. I stopped growing, I can't have kids" I said starting to get scared. He turned around on one heal, sorta like Jacob. _

_"Yes you do mommy," He was by my side in a mila-second with his hand on my stomach. "I'm in there." He said. I started to shake. _

_"W-what?" I stutterd._

_"I'll see you soon mommy, very soon." He faded, leaving my lying on the floor. I let out a hysterical scream. _

I woke to somebody holding me, I felt big warm hands on my bare shoulders. My eyes popped open.

"Nessie, are you okay? You started screaming holding your stomach." Jake said with a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine" I said. I gently place my hand on his cheek I showed him my dream.

"Oh my god." he said looking down. But he snapped out of it. "They're getting ready to cross the stream." Jacob said looking out the window.

I seen them crossing the stream. They looked almost terrified, as if Alice had seen something bad. They entered the house slowly. Daddy looked down at me, his eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked unhappily. Then I realized I was in a tank top and super short shorts, so short the looked like underwear.

"What happened to your stomach?" He screamed. It had two hand prints. "Did this mutt force you to do something you didn't want to do?" Dad asked walking up to Jake with a fist in the air.

"No!" I screamed. Dad's hand was inches away from Jake's warm lips. I ran over infront of Jake, and growled at my dad. "He done nothing to me." I pulled down my shirt over the now fading hand prints.

They all looked astonished at my actions. Uncle Jasper didn't even try to stop me.

My dad turned red in the eye, spun around and walked out. Mom chased after him.

I looked back at Jake he was astounded by what I had just preformed. I flashed a smile, he did nothing in response.

I figured out that he didn't like me defending him, me, the hand prints. I walked up stairs.

He must have noticed my facial expression, because he followed. I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed.

I put my head down, covering my ears. He came over and sat beside me and pulled down my hands.

"I'm sorry. It is just you shouldn't have done that to your dad." He said weakly. My head jerked up.

"It just happened Jacob! I couldn't control it." I said angerly "Jake you have to understand." I lowed my voice looked at him.

He looked at me with warm eyes, his warm forgiving eyes. He cupped his hands around my face, and kissed me. Our kiss lasted at least five minutes. When he let up I looked up at him. He seemed satisfied with himself.

"Wow." I said breathing loudly.

I put my arms around his neck. I was up on my knees and I kissed him. He put his arms around my waist quickly. Some what like a chain reaction. This on lasted way longer, I could tell he was smiling the whole time.

I pushed him down on the bed, and kissed him again. We shedded our clothes, and kissed. We kept pushing our selves to do more. He pulled back,

"Do you wan to do this?" He said, I slowly let my grip loose.

"We have to try again Jacob." He nodded and pulled my down on top of him.

We were laying there under the sheets naked. Just holding hands. I used one arms to hold the sheet up, and cover my breasts.

"Do you fell better now?" He asked looking over.

"Yes." I said kissing the tip of his nose.

* * *

**Me; So how was it? *Smiles.***

**Jacob; First of all, I can't believe you for making me say '_rough sex' _and is she pregnant or not?**

**Me; You'll find out later. *Smiles.* Review lovelys!**


	8. Pregnancy Tests

**Hey guys! I know this is very late and very short but my Aunt just had a baby, and I've been staying with her. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it'll answer some questions.**

* * *

I woke up and looks at Jacob, he was still sleeping. I smiled and kissed his cheek, nothing. Dammit, I went into thhe closet and pulled out a ppair of shorts and a tank top with my converse.

I walked out of the closet and down the stairs. Alice looked up when she heard me.

"Hello." She smiled. I nodded in response. She looked away like she was hurt, but hell! She can tell the future she should prepair herself for shit like this!

I grabbed my bag and opened the front door. My dad grabbed my elbow.

"Where are you going?"

"The store." I pulled out of his grip and walked out to my car. I looked out the window, and there was a park full of beautiful little souls, I couldn't help but want that life. I wanted a child, I wanted to know the joy.

I found myself looking at every child I seen, yerning to have one of my own. I pulled up at the drug store. I walked in and Mrs. Wells greeted me.

"Hello." I nodded and smiled. I walked down the first isle, not there. Next isle, not there either. Last isle, no- aha! All the way at the end, pregnancy tests.

I smiled, and picked a First Response. I couldn't help but be bubbly all the way to the register.

"So you think you may be holding a child in that tiny tummy of yours?" Mrs. Wells smiled.

"I might be." I smiled and handed her a twenty. "Keep the change." I said and walked out to my car and pulled out onto the main road. I put mu hand on my belly.

"If your in there I'll find out, we'll find out." I whisperd. "If your a boy, I hope your like your father, tan, muscuar, and gorgeous. If your a girl, I hope you'll look like my mom, she's beautiful. I bet you can't wait to meet her."

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the pregnancy test and shoved it in my purse and shoved the drug store bag under my seat. There, now they'll never know.

I opened the front door, and walked up the stairs to my bed room. Jacob was still asleep, okay. I can do this. I walked into the bathroom and opened the box.

"It's now or never." I whisperd pullind down my shorts sitting on the toliet.

"Just pee on it and wait five minutes. Seems easy enough." I sat the stick on the sink, and accidently dropped the box. Another test fell out. I picked it up.

"Just to make sure. -Mrs. Wells." She put this in it! I done the same with this stick and sat in beside the toher one. I paced around for for what felt like forever and finally five minutes had passed. I walked over, but couldn't look.

"Just look at it." I said picking up one stick.

I gasped. I picked up the next one. I fell to the cold tile floor and just sat there.

Jacob aroused and came in, "Ness?" He seen me and rushed over. "What's going on?" I pointed at the tests on the floor. He picked them up.

"Oh my god." He whisperd. "Positive."

* * *

**Hey guys. I don't know how good it was. It was probably pretty stupid, but I promise Chapter 9 will make up for this, big time! Review Loves!**


	9. The Gyno and Something To Call Ours

**Hey guys! Next chapter, I'm going to start updating regularly so be prepared! (:**

* * *

Jacob dropped the tests and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He shook his head and walked over to the bed.

"Do you think it's true?" He whisperd. I shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe." I said hugging him. "That would explain the dream and what not." I ran into the closet and came out with a twenty. "Go buy two different pregnancy tests and bring them back." I said handing him the money.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked looking at me.

I looked at him confused, "Yes of course. Don't be stupid!" I said tossing him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled them on and took the money.

"Alright." He walked out of the door. For the next twenty minutes I pace around my room, bite my nails, and tug at my shirt. I heard Jacob pull up and I ran into the bathroom.

He seemed to be walking in slow motion coming into the house and up the stairs.

"What the fuck took you so long?" I yelled and grabbed the bag. "Nine?" I asked looking at him.

"We need to know." He whisperd. I nodded and he walked over to the bed. I opened each stick and peed on each one. We had towait another aganizing five minutes.

"They're ready." Jacob whisperd. I looked at him, he had his head in his hands.

I walked over and looked at each one of the tests; _one-positive, two-positive, three-positive, four-positive, five-positive, six-positive, seven-positive, eight-negative, nine-positive. _

"Jaocb." He was by my side in less than two seconds.

"Yes?" He said looking at me.

"All of them were positive but one." I whisperd.

"What? Were going to a gyno." He said pulling out his phone. I grabbed his hand.

"Do we really need to go to a gyno, Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know from a fucking professional." He said calling somebody. I walked into the closet and sat there on the floor, was I really going to go to a gyno when my grandpa is a doctor? Whatever.

I listened to him talk with a clerk on the phoneand he explained the situation.

"Yes, my wife has taken tenpregnancy tests and only one was negative, and we'd like to have a professional tell us. Yes, of course, Black, Renesemee. Can we bring her up there any sooner? What about today? This afternoon? That's perfect. Thank you, goodbye." He ended the call and walked out. "Ness?" He looked around.

"in here." I called my voice crocking with each word.

He came in and sat beside me, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"We might be parents Renesmee." He said, in a cold tone.

"Is that bad?" I looked at him.

"Renesemee! We have no house, nothing to call our own, you and your father are always fighting! Do you expect me to be okay with bringing up a child in this enviroment?" He yelled.

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to do Jacob? Give away our baby? I don't fucking think so!" I scremed back.

He looked surprised.

"You know that's not what I meant!" He said walking toward me.

"No, Jacob I don't know!" I yelled.

"Yes you do! I want that baby! But we have a lot of work to do in nine months! If that's even how long it takes for that thing to decide to come out." He said Hugging me.

"It's not a thing Jacob, it's a baby." I said not responding to his hug. He sighed and I swear I felt a tear hit the back of my shirt. I went soft and I hugged him. "I love you Jacob." I whisperd.

"I love you too Nessie." He whisperd. We stood lik that for I couldn't even tell you how long when my mother came in.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but I need the laundry." She ran into the bathroom and then shut the door behinde her.

I laughed and we walked into the living room, and sat on the love seat. I hadn't seen my father since our fight, and I was starting to worry.

Alice sat across from me, obviously trying not to stare, but was failing miserably. Finally I couldn't handle it.

"Alice, why are you staring at me?" I asked looking at her.

"I just, I can't read your future anymore. It's so cloudy." She said, her face twisting in confusion. I looked at Jacob, but he just sat there.

"Is there something going on Renesemee?" Her gazed snapped to my stomach. "Don't tell me.." She said standing and pulling Jasper with her.

"Jacob, why don't we leave a little early." I said standing and pulling on my converse.

"Sure." He grabbed my bag and handed it to me, walking me out to the rabbitt. "Do you wanna go eat?" He asked as he started it up.

"Why not." I said pulling out a fifty from my bag. "Here pay for it with this." I handed it to him, and he looked at me.

"No." He said pulling into Mc Donalds. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Uhm, just a Vanilla Shake." I said looking out the window.

"Okay. I'll have a trible big mac and a diet coke. I also need a small vanilla shake." He said into the speaker. He pulled up to the window.

"$5.75 sir." The mousey faced cashier mumbled. "Thank you, pull to the next window." She closed the window and Jacob pulled up, grabbed the food and drove up to the Gyno's office.

He handed me my shake and I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out the window.

"Jacob. If we do have this baby, what are we going to do?" I asked sipping my shake.

He sighsed. "Well, since my father passed, we could live there, just redo my room." He said. "I already took out most of my stuff and gave it to Embry. I rearranged my mom and dad's room with our stuff, and me and Embry are fixing to repaint the inside of the house. Or, we could find an apartment." He looked at me.

"You don't think all you friends on the rez would mind us raising a baby would they?" I asked. I really wanted to raise our child in La Push. I mean, of course I'll take him or her to visit my family, but I don't want to raise him or her around vampire, since I doubt it will be one.

"Of course not, everyone actually is looking forward to seeing you, and possibly our baby." He smiled when he said our baby.

I smiled and shifted in my seat.

"I'd love to raise our child on the rez." I said and leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back but pulled away to soon.

"We should probably go in now." He whisperd, walking over and opening my door. I smiled and got out. He locked the rabbit and grabbed my hand.

The room we had to sit in was a small white one, with pictures of babys and body parts and what not. I had to wear a paper gown, and sit on a cold silver table.

Time seemed to be passing so slowly, waiting for the doctor. The clocks ticking was slow and loud, almost enough to drive someone crazy. I heard the door squeak open.

"Mrs. Black?" The doctor said extending a warm hand. She was very pale, but beautiful with blonde bouncing curls framing her face, and she was very slender.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Hudson. But you can call me Harmony." She smiled. "Now what I need you to do for me is, just lay back on the table and spread your legs." I done as told and she guided my feet to two props, so my legs were wide.

"Harmony." Jacob said, and I could feel her almost jump at the depth of his voice.

"Yes?" She said turning to him. "I'd assume you are Mr. Black."

"Yes that's me, and this is her first time at a gyno, so be easy okay?" He said.

She laughed. "Of course I will." She coached me through it all, until she pressed on mu uterus. "Well." She said, helping me sit up. "To know for sure, I'll need to do a blood sample and a urine sample." She said.

"Wait, did you say to know for sure?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

She smiled.

"Yes Renesemee. I'm pretty sure you are, we just need to make sure." She said pulling out some needles. "Now I'm going to draw two pints of blood alright?" She said.

"Okay."

"You may get a little dizzy, but that's normal." She smiled. "Are you afraid of needles?" She flashed a sharp needle.

"A little." I smiled.

"Mr. Black, I think we need you over here." SHe flashed her perfect teeth one more before drawing the blood. " Alright, now I'll walk you down the hall so you can give me a urine sample okay?" She said helping me off the table.

I nodded and she walked me down the hall way into a large bathroom.

"Now just pee in this cup and you should be good to go." She handed me the cup and turned around, to give me my priacy. I was harder to pee than I thought, but I finally got it out. I handed her the cup and she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a thought.. Erm, you can go back to you room I need to get these tested." She smiled and ran down the hallway.

I walked back down the hallway and walked into the room, and smiled at Jacob. He smiled back and helped me onto the table. It was another agonizing twenty minutes, before she came back in.

"Well you guys should be making room for another adition to the Black family." She flashed those white teeth and I hugged Jake, laughing and crying at the same time.

After we settled down she looked at me. "Now, your next appointment in in three weeks." She smiled and walked out of the room.

I changed into my clothes and looked at Jacob.

"I'm a mommy, and you're going to be a daddy." I smiled and hugged him again. We walked out to the rabbitt, and once we got home, he started packing our stuff into the back of the rabbitt.

"Mom, we're just moving out to the rez. I'll visit." I smiled and hugged her, the looked at my dad. "Daddy?" I asked, but he didn't move. I wrapped my arms around him and whisperd. "I'll always be your little girl daddy, you just have to share." I smiled and brushed away a few tears.

Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"The stuffs all packed, should we tell them now?" He asked as I walked up beside him. I nodded and looked at my family.

"Guys, I went to a gyno today, and I am pregnant." I smiled and everyone congragulated me, finally me and Jacob escaped to the rabbitt and made it to the rez. I walked in and up the stairs into our bedroom, the most beautiful beedroom suite.

I sat down my suite case and layed down in the bed, my bed, our bed. I smiled and Jacob layed beside me.

"It's ours Jake." I whisperd.

"I know." He kissed me and pulled me close to him.

* * *

**So, how was it? (: Review loves!**


	10. 6 weeks

**Hello loves! Chapter 10 is up!(: **

* * *

I woke up to a stream of light coming through the window of _my_ new house. I got up out of my bed and cheged into a yellow sun dress and wedges. I smelled bacon snd eggs.

"He's already cooking?" I looked at my watch, 6 a.m. "Lord, it's early." I walked down the stairs looking around, this house was perfect for our little family. I walked in the kitchen and seen him.

"Hello love." I hugged him from behind. He turned around and kissed me.

"Morning beautiful." He said, and I kissed him back.

"What are you fixing?" I asked walking over and setting the table.

"Breakfast for my beautiful wife and growing baby." He smiled and put some food on both plates. As soon as he put the skillet in the sink, he came up behinds me and pulled out my chair, "Sit love." He pushed in my chair then walked over to his.

"So, you just randomly founf some eggs and bacon?" I asked biting into my bacon. I could see him blush.

"Well, me and Em have been stocking up on food, because we knew you'd want to stay here." I smiled.

"So, when you guys start to paint and what not, will I stay at my parents home?" He looked up.

"I suppose, becasue I don't want you breathing in paint fumes!" I laughed and nodded.

_6 weeks._

I stayed at my parents house yesterday because Jacob was painting our room. He still hasn't painted the rest of the house but, we hane nine months to do that.

I looked out the window, while Jake tried to pick a station. He finally settled on a country station, which was fine, I loved contry.

Dr. Harmony called this morning saying I had already been pregnany for 3 weeks, so she wanted to see me on 6 week mark, today. I smiled thinking about how, I've had a little person growing inside me for six weeks.

Jacob picked up on my happines because he started to sing my favorite song.

"I've kept my feelins under lock and key. Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me. You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine. I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives. I wanna be there when you wake up, be more than just your friend. Baby there's no mistakin', you're the love I wanna be in." I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"Nessie," I looked at him. "You're the love I wanna be in." I kisssed him.

"Jacob, you're the love I wanna be in." He kissed me back, then we pulled up to Dr. Hudson's office.

He opened my door and grabed my hand as we walked in. Jacob checked in at the desk, while I found a seat in the waiting room. We sat in a corner just holding hands, after a few minutes a small, plump lady walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black?" She looked around and I stood up. Me and Jacob followed her down the hall. "Dr. Hudson will be with you in a moment." She smiled and walked out.

Jacob and I sat without words, and finally the door was pulled open.

"Hello Renesemee. How have you been?" She smiled and oulled out a clip board.

"I've been good." I smiled.

"Tell me about your symptoms." She pulled out a pin.

"Well, the morning sickness seems like it's getting worse, my stomach does get upset through the day, and it seems like I'll be sick but I never do, and I have had the emotional rollar coasters too." She laughed.

"That's all normal Renesemee, now I'm going to try and do an ultra sound, just to see what we can." She turned down the lights and spread the cold goo all over my small stomach. I didn't yet have a pudge, which I suppose was good.

She pulled down a screen and it had a picture of a small globbie form.

"Is that?" Jacob asked.

"It is." Dr. Hudson beamed. "See here is the ears," She circled them on what must have been a forming head. I heard a thudding. "That thudding you hears is your babies heart beat." She smiled.

I gasped and looked at Jacob. He was smiling so big, you'd think it would hurt your face. Dr. Hudson flipped on the lights and cleaned off the goo.

"Now, I want to see you on your 9 week mark, alright?" She smiled.

"Of course!" I said pulling my bag on my shoulder. "I'll be sure to be back on my ten week mark!" I smiled and resisted the urge to hug her.

Jacob and I ran to the car, like to high idiots.

"Jacob, I can't believe we heard out babies heart beat." I hugged him. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs and kissed the top of my head.

"Our baby Renesemee, our baby!" He swung me around and pulled me back into a kiss. "I love you." He whisperd into my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Let's go home." I climbed into the rabbitt and rolled down the windows. "Our home." I still wasn't over calling it _ ours._

I stared out the window, imagining what the baby would look like. Maybe if it was a boy it'd look like Jacob, strong, handsom, tan, with beautiful black hair.

Or maybe it'll look like me, bouncing curls and pale. Or mybe it'll have bouncing curls and look like Rachel, Jacob's sister.

Or maybe it'll look like us both, with no distiction of who it looks more like.

Then something occured to me..

_What would it be? _

Maybe it'll be a wolf..or maybe it'll be human..or what in the hell would it be?

I glanced at Jacob, and I think he picked up on my mood, because he hurried home. We walked into the house, and I sat in the living room on a leather couch, Em had recently bought.

He locked up the door and pulled me into his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kissing my jaw.

"It's nothing." I said smiling. He frowned.

"Something's wrong and I won't leave you alone until you tell me." He said, brushing strands of hair from my face.

I sighed. "Fine." I huffed. "Jacob, what would our baby be? Like, would it be half and half or.." I trailed off.

I could feel his muscles tense. "Renesemee.." He sighed. "That's a whole other story." He said, kissing my jaw.

"Jacob, I want to know." I could feel him mentally sigh.

"Nessie.." He trailed off.

"I want to know."

"Alright.. If a shape-shifter, like myself, and a vampire, or half human vampire, like you, have a chid it is most likely a Child of the Moon." He looked at me.

"And what is a Child of the Moon?" I asked confused.

"Children of the Moon change form only at night, and during the fullest phase of the moon. While in their werewolf form, Children of the Moon are not aware of their human selves; they are feral rather than rational. Usually, they run alone, or with one companion of the opposite gender. Children of the Moon cannot breed in their animal form; they can only spread their species only by infecting other humans through a bite. Infected humans who have children do not pass their abilities to their offspring." He breathed and looked at me.

"Okay, but what is it exactly?"

"A COTM is basically a werewolf." He said.

"You mean, like they phase into a human like dog and hunt humans?" I asked freaked out.

"Yes..they are dogs, but when they phase, or change form, in response to the cycle of the moon. In their changed form, they do not entirely resemble actual wolves: their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine." He looked at meto make sure I was getting it all.

I nodded and felt horrified. My child was going to be a freaking werewolf, who drank human blood on full moons!

I stood.

"I'm going to bed. I love you." I kissed him and climbed in bed.

* * *

**How was it? (: Please review loves, I really appreciate it!**


	11. 10 weeks

**Hello loves! Sorry I haven't updated it's been storming a lot here lately, so I haven't has much time to get on the computer.. But here it is chapter11!(:**

* * *

10 weeks.

Jacob and Embry had repainted and redone the entire down stairs. Most of everything that you can sit on is leather.

The floor is a dark oak wood, along with all tables and such. I thought I loved this house before , now I absoloutley love it.

I couldn't ask for anything better. The remodling is gorgeous, they even remodled the outside. Jacob said he wanted the house to be big enought for us and the baby, and maybe a few others. Witch me had three rooms, mine and Jake's, the soon coming babies, and a spare.

"Ness?" Jacob asked pulling me out of my thoughts .

"Yes love?" I looked over.

"You looked deep in thought..Something I should know?" He smiled and looked back to the road.

"Just thinking about the baby and our house." I smiled putting a hand on my small pudge.

I wasn't yet big enough for maternity clothing, but my clothing was getting slightly tight, but Jacob thought it was cute, so I liked tight shirts. He smiled.

"Oh, Nessie." He reached over to feel the small nudgers lump. I smiled as her rubbed our nudgers home.

"I can't wait to see our nudger!" I smiled and Jacob looked over amused.

"What?" I smiled.

"You're mother used to call you that..when you were in her womb." He laughed. "She didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"No! Maybe it is like a..mom thing." I smiled and he glanced over laughing.

"Sure..It's a mom thing." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, stoping at a red light.

"I love you." He whisperd pressing the gas again.

"I love you too." I smiled as we pulled up to the pregnancy center.

I was excited to see how much more it has developed. Jacob walked me up and checked us in. We sat there rather anxious, but we were happy.

"Hello Ms. Black, how are you?" Dr. Hudson asked.

"I've been good, just very anxious." I smiled.

"That's normal, for any parents." She laughed. "Now Mr. Black, have you been a good husband?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course I have!" He said back, joking. But I could help laughing at his facial expression.

She laughed.

"Okay, now time for an ultra sound." She cooed. I layed back while she turned out the lights, and smeared the good on my stomach.

"The babies limbs should be able to bend by now." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but be excited to see my little nudger.

"When will it start to kick doc?" Jacob asked, waiting for the screen to appear.

"It's hard to tell. Different with ever child...Aha!" She said in triumph as the screen appeared. Jacob nodded and I looked at the screen, at my little nudger.

He had his hands over heart and he was curled up into a ball.

"There it is." Dr. Hudson beamed. I smiled and looked at Jake.

"Look at it Jacob, it's beautiful." I whisperd in amazment.

"It is isn't it?" Dr. Hudson whisperd. "If you cold take a peak inside your little tummy, you would see fine little hairs growing on the babies body, along with finger nails and toe nails." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked amazed at how quicly my nudger was developing.

"Yes." She smiled at me.

"Wow." I grabbed Jake's hand and he squeezed it.

"Do you see this little buldge?" She askekd circle a lump on what I assumed was the babies head. "Right here?"

"Yes." I answerd. "What is it?" I asked paniced it may be something that would hurt my baby.

She seeed to sense my uneasieness and reassured me.

"It's just the babies brain forming." She smiled and I let out a sigh of relief.

She asked Jacob to switch on the lights, while she helped me clean off the goo. She then grabbed her clip board scribbling down what we had seen today.

"Now, listen. I want to see you on your 14 week mark, alright?" She looked serious and then smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"I have something for you." She smiled pulling a small piece of paper out of a folder. "It's a picture, from your ultra sound, today." She handed it to Jake and then he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She beamed.

"You're welcome, now you have your first picture to the new additon to your family." She smiled.

Jake and I stood up, getting ready to leave, and I couldn't resist hugging her./PP"O-oh.." She mumbled surprised, but hugged me back.

-xXx-

Jacob and I drove home, and once we arrived I ran upstairs putting the picture into a frame beside Jacob and I's bed.

"Our new addition." He whisperd sliding his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. Our family." I whispered. He turned me around and kissed me.

"I love you, Nessie." He smiled.

"I love you too Jacob." and I kissed him.

* * *

**Okay loves how was it?**

**Jacob: I love it!**

**Me: You're supposed to..**

**Renesemee: Ahh! I can't believe it! I'm pregnant!**

**Me: No shiz.. Review Lovelyss!**

**Ness: Yeah Review! **

**Jacob: You best review!**


	12. 14 weeks

**Hey guyss! Here is the update, and I want your opinion.. I've been thinking about baby names, for a girl maybe, Paigelynn or Cameron? (: Give me your thoughts!(:**

* * *

_14 weeks…_

We soon-to-be parents walked into the Gynecology department of the clinic. Jacob checked in, and he then joined me in the waiting area.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jacob asked, as I picked up a Parenting magazine; the only ones they seemed to have.

I was still having morning sickness, but it had decreased to every few days, as opposed to every day.

"Yeah," I replied. We held hands while we waited for the nurse to call us back.

It was fifteen minutes before my name was called.

"Black?" The short, stacked nurse looked around the room. I grabbed my bag from the floor, and Jacob followed me to the nurse.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Renesmee?" The nurse asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Alright," I smiled.

"That's very good," The nurse smiled, as she led Jake and I into the room.

Jacob sat in one of the two chairs lined on the wall, and I took a seat on the bed that was placed in the center of the room.

"Okay, so I'm going to take some blood and urine samples, check blood pressure, and measure your height and weight." Said Dr. Hudson as she walked in. "Just to make sure things are going smooth." She smiled.

I nodded, and the nurse began to take my medical information; my dental health, any illnesses that might run in the family.

She took my blood and urine samples, height, and my weight.

We waited a few more minutes in terrible silence, and the only noise was the ticking of the clocks hands.

Jacob and I were both wondering the same thing; Why did they do all that today?

The doctor came back in.

"Mrs. Rensemee," She greeted warmly, shutting the door behind her. "How are you?"

"Dr. Hudson," I smiled. "I'm doing okay…my breasts are swollen, I'm tired…but I can't complain."

"Besides the swollen breasts and exhaustion, right?" Harmony laughed, and I nodded, laughing softly.

She got out my chart, and sat down in her chair.

"Have you been feeling any nausea, experienced any bleeding, vomiting, or cramping?" She asked me.

"Not any of those, but I have been experiencing slight abdominal pain,"

"But no nausea, or vomiting?" I shook my head.

"Well, that's absolutely normal. The ligaments that hold up your uterus are stretching to accommodate your uterus as it grows. It's often called 'round ligament pain', and should subside soon."

I nodded, my hands gripping the plastic mattress nervously.

Hudson noticed my uneasieness.

"What's wrong?" She asked scooting closer.

"It's just, I wonder why you done all those tests today.." I stated looking down.

"Oh that! It was becasue we found something very abnormal in your blood.." She opened her chart.

"What did you find?" I glanced at Jacob.

"Nothing serious." She smiled.

"What was it?" Jacob asked. Dr. Hudson looked at Jacob.

"All it was, was two different blood types, but we figured sombody was bleed and she some how got that in her system." She smiled.

"Oh.." I smiled.

"Yes, nothing bad." She laughed and moved on.

Hudson felt around my abdomen. She measured from my shirt, to my shorts, and recorded the fundal height.

"We can setup your ultrasound for two weeks from now, around the time you'll be sixteen weeks. You will also need to schedule your appointments once a month, until you are twenty-eight weeks, after that, it'll be every two weeks until 36; where it will be weekly until you give birth."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Hudson said. She walked over to one of the cupboards, and pulled out a list.

"These are things that you can and can't eat and drink during your pregnancy, as well as some books that can give insightful information on the week-to-week development of baby, and what you both," she looked over at Jacob, and back to me, "should be expecting."

She took a deep breath, looking between the us expectant parents.

"Good luck." She beamed.

I thanked the doctor, and stepped down from the bed. Me and Jacob walked out of the clinic, and into the elevator, where we were alone.

"We can do this, right?" I asked quietly.

Jacob slipped his hand into mine, and squeezed it lightly. "We'll figure it out."

"We have seven months until the baby's here. That gives us six months to get everything together." I said. "And six months isn't that long. It's half a year. It's one hundred and eighty-two days."

Jacob pushed air from his mouth, thinking.

"Embry and I are almost done with the house, and I'm sure we can patch things up with your mom and dad. So there is that much done, what else do we need?" He pulled me into a hug.

"We need jobs Jacob, we have to have money to feed the baby." I whispered.

"Listen, I applied for a job at the local machanics shop, I'll be getting paid 20 bucks and hour." He kissed my shoulder. "We'll be ready Nessie."

I nodded.

"I took college classes in high school, so I'm ready for a job." I whisperd and he pulled back.

"There is no way you're going to work while your pregnant. Not until our baby is in school will you work, you shouldn't have to work. I can provide for us Ness." He whisperd. "How long have you worried about this?"

"Not long, I mean it's been on my mind for a while, enough time for me to look into jobs." I whisperd.

"You're not going to work, I will. I can provide for us." He smiled and reassuringly kissed me.

"Okay Jacob." I nodded and layed my head on his chest, while thoughts of the future flodded my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I thought about skipping to the part where she gives birth. I'm having trouble with chapters like these, because I have to do so much research! So give me your thought about the baby names and the time skip part!(: **

**Don't forget to review lovelys! You guys are what keeps me going.!**


	13. Birth

__**Hey guys! Here you go!(:**

* * *

_The morning before birth.._

Jacob and I continued to go to these appointments, and Dr. Hudson said I should be giving birth anyday now.

Jake wanted to keep what we were having a mystery, which I am vervous about. We still don't know what we're going to name it, but Jake and I both liked Audrey or Cameron..maybe Jessie; Jake and Nessie. Ha!

Oh and a boy? Well, we thought about JJ, Jake Jr. or maybe Lucus. We're not really sure.

"Oh!" I yelped. My contractions have been getting worse, so I'm expecting a baby, soon.

"What the matter?" Jacob asked walking over to me, and sitting by my side with a hand on my rather medium sized belly.

"Contractions." I muttered. He rubbed my stomach gently and kissed it.

"She'll be beautiful you know." I nodded and smiled.

The baby is a hybrid and it's very strong, not quit as strong as I was...but still. Everytime it kicks, it breaks at least on of my ribs, sometimes two at a time.

It freaks Jacob out, that the baby is hurting me. So, I've decided to let Carlisle deliver it, he only knows what to expect. He said he is very sure the little baby will be a child of the moon, and I'm terrified.

Grandpa Carlisle says we can train he/she to be a _good_ werewolf, and Jacob is freaking out that out kid is going to be very dangerous, but I'll love it either way.

"Oh my god." My lip was bleeding, I had no idea I was biting it. Contractions suck..so if you ever have a hybrid baby, I feel bad for you.

"Maybe we should take you to Carlisle." Jacob said rounding up our stuff.

"Jacob..I'm fin-"

"No you're not, I'm taking you over there, now." He took our stuff out to the car and came back. "I'm sory if I hurt you." He wispered, picking me up as gently as possible.

I bit my lip, and let him take me to the car. He sat me down and ran to the other side, putting it in drive. He had to be doing 120 to get there so fast, but I didn't ask.

As we pulled up I seen my mom and dad waiting for me in the driveway. Jake, stopped a few paces from my parents.

I haven't seen my parents since I told them I was pregnant, but even then my dad was gone. I missed him..is that bad considering everything he's done?

My dad ran over to the car and pulled me into a gental hug.

"I missed you dady.." I whisperd.

"I missed you too baby." He picked me up and took me into the house, and I seen my whole family.

Everyone was freaking out. It was put chaos. Everyone was laughing and crying, welcoming me back, but Carlisle stopped them.

"Guys, calm. She needs calm, she is going to have that baby, anyday now. We need to give her peace and quite until the baby arrives." He used his doctor tone with them, the looked to me and smiled.

"Hello Rensemee." He hugged me and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Hello Grandpa." I smiled, and I climbed out of my dad's arms. Carlisle had a very conserend look.

"Are you sure you can walk Renesemee?" He asked, holding my arm lightly. I nodded and smiled.

xXx

I was content having my whole family together. Well except for mom's side of course.

I sat beside Jacob on the couch with my family scattered across the room. They had a football game on, and everyone was pretty into it..which I will always think is stupid.

I've been having contractions more frequently, but I keep to myself afraid I'll freak them out.

Jacob looked back at me and smiled, I sat up straight.

"I'm going to head up to our room okay?" I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" He asked blocked out the game.

"I'll be okay Jacob." I laughed lightly and walked up to our room.

I sat on our bed, I was hurting, bad. I sat in the rocking chair that was set up in my room and rocked back and forth, singing lightly to my baby.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I'll sing you a lullaby." It seemed she liked this song, because he/she always told me. I can use my power on the baby, and I think it has a power also.

I hummed the rest of the song and suddenly I couldn't breath. I could feel my ribs cracking, the baby was coming, and I knew it. it was kicking my ribs and leaving brusies on my stomach.

"P-please stop." I begged sucking in air. She continued to tear me to pieces. The sides of my shirt was bloody I pulled it off and seen some of my ribs were sticking through my skin.

They continued to go farther out, and my stomach was blue and black. I could feel something bit the inside of my stomach and I screamed hysterically. I could everything go quite downstairs.

Another rib popped out, and I screamed again.

Carlisle, Jacob, and Dad burst in.

"Get her on the bed, this baby is coming, and fast." He said rushing down the stairs to get his supplies.

I fet my stomach ripping and I screamed.

"Get it out! Now!" I screamed at anyone who was listening.

"Jacob go stand by her head, keep her looking at you, keep her eyes open." Dad ordered and Carlisle walked in. He had injected moriphene into me, letting it spread.

I contined to scream as the baby was making it's way out. Jacob ran a hand along my face, whispering soothing things to me.

I could feel Carlisle start to cut.

"Do you really need to cut that deep?" My dad asked paniced.

"Don't question me Edward." Carlisle said in a calm doctor tone.

I felt the pain and finally everything was quite, except for a baby crying. Carlisle smiled and handed it to Dad, he was smiling when he handed it to Jacob.

Jacob looked at the baby then at me.

"Looks just like you Ness." He whisperd. "We have a girl." He smiled and handed her to me.

I took my baby in my arms and smiled.

She was beautiful.

Dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, not to pale but not to tan.

I started to cry tears of joy.

I looked up and Jacob and he was crying too.

"Audrey Cameron Black." I whispered and kissed her fore head.

* * *

**There you go!(: How was it? And yes I know, how the hell did the baby get blue eyes? Well, honestly I don't know myself, but lets just say it runs in the family..(; And baby Audrey's apperance is on my profile, baby, teen, and adult. So go chek em' out!(: **

**And I thought about stopping here, and writing a new story with Audrey..Like her side of the story? Let me know if you would read it!(: Please review guys.!**


End file.
